


光渴求part.4

by moyu0427



Category: MitsuKuri
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyu0427/pseuds/moyu0427





	光渴求part.4

光渴求part.4

不被爱着。

听闻这般话语的大俱利伽罗先是一愣，随后偏过了头，无声的扯了扯嘴角。  
这是既定的事实。  
他不在意什么爱不爱的，那又如何。他可以独自前行，他已多次独自前行。  
只是，看见自己还要特意过来取笑，也是有够无聊。

“那又如何？”他连视线都懒得施舍过去。

“我知道你只有一个叔叔，”白色头发的少年又往前移了几步，“他一定觉得你是个累赘吧，所以才不愿意和你在同一个城市生活，对吧。”  
他身侧的黑长发少年又是附和的朗声大笑，黑短发的少年也随之鼓掌。

…这样的情形也不是没有过，有人通过嘲笑自己以此为乐，这已经不是第一次了。  
不过，特意去查自己的家庭，这是大俱利伽罗想象不到的。  
他叹了一口气。  
大俱利伽罗是乖孩子，是乖孩子。  
跟从前那样，只需要忍气吞声什么都不说沉默着走开就好了，一直都是这样。  
他深知自己的实力是赢不过他人的。那样糟糕的体质，若是动手只会惹来麻烦。

大俱利伽罗是乖孩子。  
叔叔会摸着他的头欣慰的说，老师会看着他的作业满意的说。  
如果爸妈在的话，会怎么说呢。

“早就死了吧？”白色头发的少年突然这样说。  
。  
“我说，你的父母，早就死掉了吧—”许是因为俱利没有作出反应，白发少年又重复了一遍。  
……  
“他在跟你讲话你听见没有，出个声不行吗。”黑长发露出了很鄙夷的神色。

“你该不会也死了吧？”

“你们从哪里查来的。”大俱利伽罗把声音压的很低。  
“哈？如果连查个资料都做不到，我们不是跟你一样废了。”黑长发看了看身旁的短发同伴，他们极为默契的相视一笑。

“这与你们无关吧？”俱利伽罗依旧垂着头。  
他们看不清他脸上的表情。  
大概是委屈吧，觉得被羞辱了吧？他们这样想。

“因为你很有趣啊-”白发少年凑近了俱利，他悠闲的舒展了一下身体，抬起脚正要向俱利伽罗踹去。“给点更有趣的反应……啊！”

大俱利伽罗抬起头。  
站在一旁的两位少年，在与俱利对视的瞬间——  
着实被那样愤怒的眼神吓了一跳。

大俱利伽罗就那样握住了白发少年那未被衣料遮盖的脚腕，像是拼尽全力般紧握着狠掐着。  
然后他在小腿部位，用力的一口咬了下去。  
像在撕咬食物的野兽。

白发少年吃痛的惊呼一声，他的手肘死命的捶打着俱利的脖颈。攥成拳头的手疯狂的敲击着俱利的头部，指甲胡乱的抓挠着额角。  
他一遍遍地咒骂道“你个没人要的孩子。”  
猩红的血顺着大俱利伽罗的额角，缓缓流淌而下。沿着脸颊再顺着脖颈，滑过了肩膀底在了地面上。  
漆黑的地面在路灯照映下显得昏黄，血液的猩红在地上汇聚成一滩。

“快来帮忙啊！”白发少年大声的喊。  
另外两个人只是疯狂的转身逃走，全然没有了刚才的嚣张。

大俱利伽罗的额前发丝被血液浸湿了，视线受到了阻碍。他没有动，还是用力的啃咬着。  
白发少年的腿部流下了血液，滴进了道路的沟壑，向更远的地方延伸。  
他死死的拽着少年的腿。

“停下吧...”白发少年回身看见自己如此信赖的两位同伴跑了，霎时仓皇失措的开始哀求。  
“道歉。”大俱利伽罗的声音很低，却很有力。  
就跟他仍然牢牢捉着白发少年的那只手一样。  
指甲渗入了肌肤。

“对不起，是我的错。”少年悄悄的看了一眼俱利伽罗。  
少年觉得，眼前这个人看起来相当脆弱。  
可是，竟然没有哭。连一滴眼泪都没有掉。  
就是那样垂着头发抿住嘴唇，像是只被遗弃的小野猫。

“对不起，对不起。你很疼吧？”  
白发少年小心翼翼的、摸了摸俱利的背。血液和汗水浸透了他的上衣。湿漉漉的。

“对不起……我扶你去医务室好吗？”  
会痛的。  
“我不该提那些事。”  
非常的、痛啊。

“不必了。”俱利终于开了口，他停滞了几秒，缓缓的松开了手。  
白发少年也终于承受不住的开始捂着小腿痛哼。

“还是担心你自己吧。”大俱利伽罗说，“人就是这样的。”  
后一句有些意味深长。

白发少年还捂着流血的伤口，担心俱利会对自己有所要求，所以还不敢走。怔怔地说“啊？”

“为了‘有趣’，拉帮结派。有人出面就起哄，打起来了就逃跑。只剩自己一个人的时候，就开始恐惧了吧。”

“……嗯。”少年犹豫了半晌，只发出一个单音。

“——所以我最看不起群体了。”  
只抛下这句话的大俱利伽罗，就转身离去了。

少年捂着腿低声哀号着一小步一小步走向了药店。他不敢去医务室，只怕会遇见俱利。  
跟一个刚和自己打完架的人一起出现在医务室也太丢人了...

他不知道，其实大俱利伽罗并未打算去医务室。

 

简单处理一下就好了，毫不在意自己身体的大俱利伽罗，没有改变目的的继续向点心铺走去。  
街灯照映下，他单薄的影子被拉的很长。

是一个人的胜利呢。

-tbc-


End file.
